Family
by StarReader2009
Summary: What if Bella was a witch? What if one day Bella receives a visitor who said that she is a witch that must help protect Harry Potter? And what's this about a prophecy that includes her and a familiar half-blood prince? SS/BS
1. I'm a witch!

Family

Bella was in the living room doing her homework when the doorbell rung. She looked up from her English essay that was due within the week. She got up and walked to the front door, opening it to reveal an old man with a white beard and wearing a faded gray hat and… robes? What person wears robes? She shook it off.

"Hello, Ms. Swan, I am Albus Dumbledore," he proclaimed with a hint of British in his voice, smiling

Her lifeless eyes narrow in suspicion at them before politely nodding and moving aside so they could walk in. He walk in, she close the door behind them, and walk them to the living room. She stoped all of a sudden and instantly became sheepish at the mess of her homework assignments.

"Sorry about the mess I was doing my homework and," she said, waving my hand to the pile of homework, "I wasn't expecting anybody." Dumbledore just smiled and said it was fine.

They went to sit down on the couch as she stayed standing, looking at them in curiosity. _I wonder why their here?_

"Isabella," he began but she cut him off to correct him.

"Bella," she corrected. "Just Bella." He nodded and continued.

"Bella, I am headmaster at a school in England and I was wondering if you would like to come with us," he offered. I was… stunned to say the least I was shocked to the hilt and confused to death of why an _English_ principal was here.

"Wait a minute if your from England why are you coming to me I mean we're in the U.S." she asked.

Dumbledore smiled at her thinking that she was just like her mother.

"Bella, the reason we're here is because I am actually the headmaster at Hogwarts of Witchcraft & Wizardry and you are one of the most powerful witch of your age and I am asking you to join the Hogwarts," he explained.

If it was anything she expected it was definitely not this. She expected something… different.

"Wow, um… did my parents know about me being a witch the whole time?" She asked.

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "No, no one actually knew about you but me, the Order of the Phoenix, your real parents, and Voldemort himself."

Oh. My. God. Did he just say…?

"Did… did you just… say that… Charlie and Renee aren't…" I choked out.

"No, they aren't your real parents," he said, smiling at me gently. "Your real parents are actually rather sided with an evil wizard called Voldemort," I became curious and Dumbledore didn't miss this.

"It's Harry Potter's duty because of a prophecy that stated that the dark lord would mark Harry as his equal and that event happened when he was a baby," she gasp quietly at the last part but he didn't hear her and just continued, "now what the prophecy also states is that neither of them shall live as long as the other dies. And… there was another part of the prophecy that I've… never understood till now.

"It goes like this:

_On the month of the ninth one dies…born in blood and murder… but raised in love and peace…shall the Angel be reunited with her kind…she shall be very powerful …she shall choose between family and love…shall she be united with her love she will be by his side forever…she will fight with her lover to protect him…her lover spy for the light side yet his soul corrupted by the dark…she will bring the light to her half-blood prince heart…she will be his redemption as he is her healer_."

"So I'm the Angel aren't I," she stated. He nodded in confirmation. "The prophecy said that my lover is prejudice so… my lover would be the ones who is spying for you."

"That is correct but, Bella, what the prophecy is stating is that your lover is a spy for the light side but for what it's worth I cannot tell you who is your half-blood prince even though I know who he is but I know that you are smart to know who it is in time."

"So you want me to go to Hogwarts for protection, right?" she asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiles and nods his head. She took a deep breath and made a final decision, "I'll go with you but what about my parents?"

"A month ago I sent a letter to your parents that they think your going to a private school though they weren't certain when I was going to come so they accepted a week ago after your birthday," he explained as she flinched at the mention of her birthday. She nodded so he took that as an answer.

They spent the next hour and a half talking about hogwarts, the war, the deatheaters, and she found out that her parents were the most feared deatheaters out of the exception of Voldemort. When talking about her parents, a question came to mind.

"Dumbledore, what is my real name," she asked him.

"Alaysia Isa Brooklyn," he answered.


	2. Transformation, Sorting, and Order

Family

I looked at Dumbledore and touched his arm. Dumbledore just sent my bags to Grimmauld place 12. I felt a pull and the next thing we knew we were at an office. I look around to see that the paintings were moving and there was a bird that I would assume that was… different from normal birds considering how it's looking at me it is a very intelligent creature.

I turn to see Dumbledore taking out a glass bottle filled with… what exactly? I was confused and ask, "Dumbledore, what is that?"

"This, my dear, is a potion you will drink to show your true self that you were born with and I don't think you will change that much but I must warn you it is extremely painful once you go through the transformation," he explained, holding out the potion to me.

I gently took the potion from his hand, hesitantly look at the potion before I look Dumbledore who has an encouraging smile on his. I took a deep breath before raising the potion up.

"Bottoms up," I raise the potion to my lips and drink it till it was empty. I felt slash of pain in my head so I screamed, dropping the empty bottle, and collapse. I screamed in pain when I felt another slash at my legs making it feel worse than vampire venom. I grunt in pain as I felt the pain spread all over my body before I muffled my scream I saw a bright light that was colors that I bet everyone in the room could see which was baby blue, lilac violet, white-silver, snaky green, and rose red. I could feel the light dim as I took calming deep breaths. I slowly open my eyes but shut them as the light reached my eyes but once I open them again I see two people slowly coming towards me once I sat up and looked up at Dumbledore who had a look of awe and gentle smile. I guess I must look very different.

"So," I said, looking at Dumbledore. "How do I look," I ask him. He motions to the mirror.

"Look for yourself," he said. I slowly stood up and slowly walked to the mirror.

I gasped at the sight of me. I looked so beautiful. I had luscious curves in the right places; my hair was a lighter shade of brown than my usual hair with blond highlights that looked between white, silver, and blonde. My heart-shaped face was still the same. I had pale skin that looked slightly paler than my usual skin and my eyes were no longer the chocolate brown they used to be but baby blue eyes with flecks of lilac. I stare at my reflection a little longer before turning to Dumbledore with awe and disbelief.

"I look so… different," I said, grimacing slightly. He chuckled and opens his mouth.

"We must go and tomorrow we must pick up your stuff for your school but… I already bought your books for you as your robes but the essentials shall be a familiar, a wand, maybe a broom then soon we shall get you sorted," all of a sudden he pauses to look above me, "or we can do it now." I looked to where he was looking at to see a black old hat that has eyes and a mouth and apparently could talk. I look back at Dumbledore and agreed.

Dumbledore hands out his hand and the hat flies to his outstretched hand. "Now, my dear, this here is the sorting hat and it will sort you in one of the four houses: Gryffrindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." I nod my head as he puts the hat on my head.

_Ahhh, the Brooklyn child,_ the hat chuckled. _I have been waiting a long time for you._

**You've known about me**, I thought back.

_Of course now back to your sorting. Let's see, ahh, you are very smart for your age hmm would make Ravenclaw herself proud yet it is not the house you belong in. You have a great heart and would care about others more than yourself hmm that would make Hufflepuff herself happy yet it is also not the right house that you belong. Hmm…your bravery is… amazing dear… even the bravest is afraid to go alone to fight a vampire even though you didn't do much of the fighting,_ the hat thought,_ you would make Gryffrindor himself immensely proud. Your… cunningness is lacked though you did a good job tricking your vampire friends into believing that you were going to the bathroom but even though your cunningness is better than before you realize it and that would make a big surprise out of Slytherin._

**Just put me somewhere that would make me feel better, put me somewhere where I would belong**, I thought back to the hat.

_Hmm in that case you would better be…_ "Gryffrindor!" it announced. I grinned as Dumbledore took the hat off my head.

"Alright so I'll just get you Gryffrindor badge and tie; tomorrow morning you will get them on top of your suitcases," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Now take my arm," he held out both of his arms and I took them. We dissapparated to an unfamiliar street that I assumed was Grimmauld place and I could see 12 and I knew right away where I was.

When I looked around, I noticed that the streets were empty. I walked beside Dumbledore to the front door, he opens the door, moving aside to let me in. I walked in as he closed the door to stand by my side.

"Bella, I want you to go the living room while I talk to the Order," he said. "And, Bella, do you want to be called by your birth name or do you want to be called by your recent name?" I thought about it thinking about my life and how my life was destroyed by the Cullen's but I knew that my life has changed by the instant Dumbledore first stepped at my house in Forks.

"My birth name would be my choice, Dumbledore," I said, "if you don't mind." I looked at him as he smiles and nods. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch looking around as Dumbledore walked to a room down the hallway.

* * *

Dumbledore walked into the room and closed the door, silencing the commotion in the room. He sits down on a chair and slightly lean back.

"I have some news," he said. "The daughter of Artemis and Raisa Brooklyn has agreed to come to Hogwarts to learn of her magic."

"But isn't that dangerous, Albus, this girl could be like her parents," Alastor said. Everyone could see that his eyes were twinkling with amusement as he talked.

"Actually little Alaysia has a very good heart," he explained, "though she just had a massive break up with her lover who happens to be a vegetarian vampire," that got some gasps from everyone in the room, "she is rather different in her human form for she is very clumsy, very skinny, very pale, but mostly what was different were her eyes were empty and cold like there was nothing else that she could live for anymore."

The explanation Dumbledore said reminded Severus of himself. He himself had to go through watching Lily fall in love with that prat Potter that broke his heart that made him take the Dark Mark but after Lily's death he decided to protect her son even though he looked like James it hurt to see that he had Lily's eyes. He was very curious to see what this girl seemed like and looked like. For some reason as he looked back to Albus he saw him looking at him with twinkling eyes that was filled of amusement, understanding, and… happiness? Why would he be happy for me for that matter? Would it happen to be about the girl and myself? Of course as always Black didn't miss this.

"Albus, there's something your not telling us," Black insisted. "What is it?" he asked.

Dumbledore sighed and thought that he knew that if he doesn't tell then they would try to find out.

"Before Alaysia was born there was a prophecy for her, though it only doesn't talk about the war it talks about her love who can help her heal," he explained. That got everyone's attention.

"Whose her love," Tonks asked curious. Dumbledore paused and considered to tell the prophecy instead so they could understand.

"I'll tell the prophecy so it could be easier to understand:

_On the month of the ninth one dies…born in blood and murder… but raised in love and peace…shall the Angel be reunited with her kind…she shall be very powerful …she shall choose between family and love…shall she be united with her love she will be by his side forever…she will fight with her lover to protect him…her lover spy for the light side yet his soul corrupted by the dark…she will bring the light to her half-blood prince heart…she will be his redemption as he is her healer_." Dumbledore looked at Severus as he said the last three lines. Everyone gasped and looked at Severus knowing he is Alaysia's lover.

However Severus' eyes widened in stunned surprise that he let it show his face while he was deep in thought. Bloody hell _he_ was the girl's lover who can help her heal as _she_ can help him gain redemption. He thought about how they seemed alike facing heartache and how empty they seem but first he wants to know how alike and how different she was from Artemis and Raisa. He knew how much they were to the dark lord and how much power he felt radiating from their daughter. Although he trusted Dumbledore's judgment he was still cautious of this girl. He could tell everyone's eyes on him but he ignored it and composed himself to his mask.

"I… Although of what you said of this girl, Dumbledore," he responded, "I must say that even though I am Ms. Brooklyn's lover," he glared at Black as he snickered, "I must be cautious of this girl if she is anything like her parents." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more in amusement thinking how similar Bella was to Severus.

"Then I must say, Severus, that the more you get to know Alaysia the more you would see that you would have more in common than you think like your stubbornness," Dumbledore said, "for example." He scowled at that last part but inside he was curious as to how he was similar to the girl.

* * *

I was walking down the stairs from the room changing my clothes to dark blue skinny jeans, black one-inch-heeled boots, dark green t-shirt, and black thin sweater. I heard Dumbledore's voice as my feet stopped on the final step.

"Alaysia, could you come in here," he said, "for a moment please."

I walk around the stairway and looked to where he was to see he was in a room sitting down looking behind him and at me as is the other people sitting or standing around the table as I walked towards the door. When I was near the door I could see more people but when my eyes fell upon a man wearing black robes who has black, greasy, shoulder length hair, and black eyes. I knew by that second that he was the man in the prophecy that said he was my lover. But once his cold black eyes fell upon me, I thought one and only one more thing.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

The door opened by itself that made everyone look up. When Dumbledore spoke, everyone's eyes fell back to him.

"Alaysia, could you come in here," he said, "for a moment please."

Everyone was confused at first before the most beautiful girl he has ever seen walk around the stairway and walk towards the Order. Severus' gaze was intact on the girl who has ever caught his attention since he lost Lily. She was wearing muggle clothes that he recognized as dark blue skinny jeans, black one-inch-heeled boots, a dark green shirt, and a black thin sweater that seems to fall open showing her green shirt. The girl had light brown hair with blonde highlights between white, silver, and regular blonde highlights. She had pale skin that made her almost look like a dead corpse, she had a slender body with luscious curves that he couldn't help but notice, and her eyes were an amazing shade of baby blue that looks like it has hints of lilac.

He knew by that second that she got her mother's hair, her father's eyes, her height was inherited by both since her parents are almost the same height by three inches but she seemed 5'4 an inch taller than her mother.

When her gaze fell on him, he thought of one and only one more thing before he succumbed to her lovely eyes.

This is going to be an interesting night.

What he didn't know was Dumbledore and Sirius was looking at Severus' reaction to see him unable to take his gaze off her. Dumbledore smiled happy for the similar couple and Sirius scrutinizing Severus' expression with certainty that the prophecy is to come true.


	3. Diagon Ally

Family

Last night was very interesting. I realized that Severus Snape was the man from the prophecy and I joined the order. Of course everybody assumed I was fifteen but when I said I was eighteen everybody was shocked since I looked young with an angelic face or at least as angelic I think it is was kind of funny yet irritating and when I looked at Severus' face I noticed he seemed a little irritated as well.

I sat up in my bed and turn my head to see my robes sewn with Gryffrindor badge and tie but what was weird was that there was a small and big box and the small one was shaking. I stand up from the bed and walk to my suitcases. I bent down, opening the box and surprised at what I am seeing that is in the box. It was a kitten or rather kittens. Twins I'm sure but different color fur. One has lilac fur with baby blue stripes with red eyes and the other has baby blue fur with lilac stripes with green eyes. Once their eyes opened and saw me they began to meow at me that made my eyes soften. I see the note on the side so I take it off the box and it read:

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_I saw these two at the store and knew you would fall in love with them instantly. I know you're wondering why the twin kittens because I knew they would become your familiars and they reminded me of you. I also have information for you that might come in handy to those two. The kittens are empathic and very rare from what I was told from the shopkeeper. Also that them two have never been bought for a while now. The shopkeeper told me that the kitten with red eyes is very protective, caring, brave, and compassionate of the green-eyed kitten while the green-eyed kitten is lazy but yet very loving, cunning, sweet, brave, protective as well, and compassionate. Once they feel your emotions they will meow to want to comfort you their owner. By the way, the red-eyed kitten is male and the green-eyed kitten is female._

_Also, I will be sending someone to come at 11:00 a.m. to help pick your wand today._

_Albus Dumbledore_

I look at the kittens, the letter, then my eyes widened at what time he was coming and look at the clock. I curse under my breath to see it's nine o'clock. I get ready.

* * *

I rush downstairs but carefully so I don't drop my new kittens that I decided to name, Aramis for the red-eyed kitten and Alana for the green-eyed kitten. I walk in the dining room, slightly gasping for breath.

"Morning," I said, breathlessly. Everyone looked at me.

"Morning," everyone responded.

All of a sudden one of the twins that I assume is George asked, "What'cha got there?"

I looked down at the cage where Aramis and Alana were in and looked back up at George, said, "Dumbledore said that I would get my things this morning except my wand. But what I didn't expect," I raise the cage, "is getting two kittens in a box with a letter from Dumbledore that said someone would come in eleven o'clock."

Hermione stood up and walked over to me as I raise the cage to see Aramis and Alana.

She gasped when she saw them and while coeing them said, "What's their names?"

"The kitten with red eyes is a male and his name is Aramis and the other kitten with green eyes is a female and his name is Alana," I answered.

"Do you have any food so I can feed them," I asked Molly, nodding my head to the kittens.

She nodded and walked in the kitchen. Hermione lead me to the seat next to her and in front of Harry and also beside Arthur Weasley.

"So, Alaysia, have you ever came across muggle tools," Arthur suddenly asked me.

"Actually I was raised muggle my whole eighteen years," I answered honestly.

"Your eighteen," Ron exclaimed. I nodded my head in response.

"Dumbledore said that just because I'm eighteen doesn't mean I can't go to Hogwarts for the next two years but anyways I'm going to be in your year since I have five years worth of spells in my head after studying last night though I haven't actually tried them but…" I paused, blushing thinking if I should or shouldn't tell them about how I did magic without a wand and did a few spells without speaking or both at the same time in experiment.

"But what?" Ginny asked curiously. I gulped finally making my decision.

"I… might have done… a few spells that… might have… worked… without…" I said nervously.

"Are you saying that you done wandless magic," Arthur asked stunned. I nodded and everyone's eyes widened even Harry's. I looked at everyone and shrugged.

"I was just curious if I could do spells without a wand and even though I succeeded and maybe by accident I did both spell less and wandless magic I was just experimenting with the books you guys gave me," I said sheepishly.

Everyones mouth was open now even Molly's was even though she just entered. I cleared my throat and beckon Molly forward.

"Molly, do you have the food for them," I asked politely, nodding towards the kittens. She blinked, nodding, and raised a plate filled with eggs and rice scrambled. I raise an eyebrow at the food but didn't question it.

I place the plate in front of me on the wooden table and turned to the kittens that were locked in the cage. I open the cage door and gently first took out Alana in front of the plate then I did the same with Aramis. I smiled happily as they ate the food.

* * *

When it was eleven o'clock, I didn't expect that Severus would come so that made me blush a little and happy though I'm not sure why. When he saw me, it seemed that his eyes lit up to see me yet his eyes took in my appearance since I was wearing black jeans, blue flats, yellow shirt, and a black denim jacket

I was in a place called Diagon Alley and Severus and I just got back from Gringotts from the inheritance I got and damn it was huge! We were going to Ollivanders right now to get my wand just as we opened the door a man with white hair who nodded to Severus.

"Hello, Severus," he greeted, "to what do I owe the pleasure today?"

Severus nodded towards me and said, "Ms. Brooklyn here is getting her first wand here to attend Hogwarts."

Ollivander nodded and asked, "So which is your wand arm." I hold out my right. He measures it and takes out three boxes from the shelves. He takes out the first one but once it's in my hand he snatches it back then.

Half-hour later, we have tried dozens of wands that haven't worked on me until he strokes his chin, muttering, "Hmm tough customer like Harry Potter. Hmm I wonder." He goes in the back and comes back with a box that looked really old. He gently puts it on the counter, opening it, and gently grabbed the wand as he said, "Now this," he slowly hands the wand to me, "this is a very powerful wand that can rarely be wield."

I grab the wand and a warmth feeling floods over me making the tip of the wand glow a white light.

"Hmm, you must be a very powerful witch Ms. Brooklyn," Ollivander commented. I nodded, gulping.

"Yeah, I guess," I responded.

"If I may ask what kind of wand that is," Severus asked the wand maker.

"19 inches, mahogany wood, phoenix feather, unicorn hair, one hair of each of the four founders of Hogwarts, soaked in blood by the first wizard who was born," Ollivander answered that left Severus and I stunned. Severus was the first one to recompose himself saying goodbye to the wand maker before leading us out.

"Ms. Brooklyn, good luck," was the last thing I heard before the door closed.

I never knew that shopping could be ever so tiring so we made a stop at the Burrow to get my stuff before we left to Hogwarts a day before the students arrived.

We appeared in front the gates of a castle that I assume was Hogwarts.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said as the gates opened.

A slow smile starts to form my lips at the beautiful sight. Now I think I'm gonna like my new life. Isabella Marie Swan gone and Alaysia Isa Brooklyn are born. Again.


	4. Introduction

Family

I was walking to Dumbledore's office. I was wearing simple muggle black faded skinny jeans, black flats, a black long-sleeved shirt with a violet blue tang-top. My hair was clipped up with a clip making me look like a social worker maybe. Yesterday, Dumbledore gave me my private quarters that only I know the password to except Dumbledore which is 'Cullen' for a reminder of the family I thought who loved me. I stop in front of the gargoyle and say the password.

"Sherbet Lemon," I said as the Gargoyle started to move. As I walk closer and closer to Dumbledore's office I could hear Dumbledore just starting to talk.

"…as you know we have a new student and she-" I took that as cue to open the door. As took a single step forward into the office, all eyes turn to my direction. I blushed a little and turned to Dumbledore, nodding.

"Hello, Professor," I greeted him. I look at the other people in the room and realized that they were other professors. "Hello," I greeted them, waving a little. I was greated back politely including Severus that seemed to surprise everyone at his kindness for once.

"Alaysia, I would like you to meet the other professors but I'm sure your friends informed you of who's who?" he asked me.

"Yes, they did actually," I answered, nodding. Dumbledore nodded as well.

"Fantastic, well tomorrow I'll be making your arrival known tomorrow but you'll have to make a surprise entrance, can you do that," he said, smiling. I smirk knowing what to do.

"I definitely have the perfect entrance I could use," I said knowing my eyes were gleaming mischievous and cunningness that was very Slytherin.

* * *

I was walking to the Great Hall with my robes but underneath was dark blue skinny jeans, the white uniform blouse, tie loose around my neck, and red flats. My hair was put into a low, side-ways ponytail to the left.

As I made my way to the Great Hall, I could hear that Dumbledore starting my introduction.

"Now, an exchange student from America will be attending Hogwarts for the next three years for fifth, sixth, and seventh year. And now I will like to present Ms. Alaysia Brooklyn," Dumbledore announced.

I took that as cue to enter. I open the Great Hall doors turning everyone's eyes on me. I can see that everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of me excluding Harry, the twins, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

I walked to the Gryffrindor table where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were and sat down next to Hermione. I heard Dumbledore clear his throat for everyone's attention.

We turn to his direction to see his eyes twinkling in amusement at everyone's reaction. He finished his speech then food appeared on the tables. When I looked around, I saw that Severus was glaring at a boy with sleek blonde hair in the Slytherin house who was apparently staring at me in lust. I could tell that Severus was jealous but what are lovers for.


	5. Life, He's back, Lovers, and Summer

Family

_Eight Months Later…_

For the past months I have been spending in Hogwarts were amazing and a lot has changed me like for instance no longer my voice has a full American accent but with a half-hint of British. Hermione complimented me that if I stay at Hogwarts for the year and summer then I would completely fit in with everyone.

For the past months I've learned more and more and the lessons seemed to be more interesting than the muggle school in Forks. Although the past few months I noticed that Hermione had a crush on Ron I helped her out on her feelings. I knew how she felt and I knew that permanently that my heart would be broken and I would feel like a part of me is gone that was left Edward. I wasn't able to say his name at first but when Hermione was told of my story by me she helped me out with everything; she helped me heal because she knew what it was like, heartbreak.

Anyway, in my classes were really high scores even for Hermione though I'm not a bookworm like her I passed all of my classes though when I had to do Potions Severus was trying to provoke me like hell and also tried distracting, mean, and hateful comments. But once he realized that whatever he would ever say to me wouldn't work I could tell that he gave me respect like a colleague or friend just as I do him with the same. We gave into our feelings after a few months though our relationship is secret from everyone except the Order and Dumbledore.

When I was at Hogwarts, I learned how to become an animagus that is a tiger with white fur with light brown strips that includes the highlights of my hair and my eyes were the same as my human ones but with hints of gold. Lately, when I was returning from Dumbledore's office and I was coming to the common room I learned that I was a metamorphouses **(A.N. I know I spelled meta… wrong but I tried at least)**. My friends and I were talking that they then noticed the difference of my eyes that we realized that now I carry a rare power trait. I rarely use that trait in emergencies or for teasing but just in case I'm in trouble I would use that trait. Dumbledore helped me master Occlumency, Legilimenicy, and art of dueling over the first month of the semester. I got my apparition license over the school year but I can't do it in Hogwarts because

When I first came to Hogwarts, I wanted a new start on my life since my life as Bella Swan came crashing down as the clumsy, blushing idiot, shy human that attracts danger. I was given a second chance since my appearance changed but it not only changed my looks but it also changed my mannerisms, actions, my balance, my fears though I rarely fear anything now, my reactions, my experiences like fighting with real weapons and bare hands, lying easily like it's my native tongue, and my ease with learning everything fast even on muggle things like languages, technology, mechanics, and art but sports aren't most likely my thing. Ever since I came to Hogwarts I was always the calm one and not being the one who can easily be intimidated. I was one who can easily tell who is lying or not, who can stare anyone down that dares to fight me, who is determined to do anything for her loved ones, who is a Slytherin on the outside to a stranger or someone she hates but a Gryffrindor on the inside to her loved ones, who reveals her true self to someone who deserves to know, who helps out the people she cares about, and mostly who doesn't back down without a fight.

Being with the Cullens gave me examples of what happens to being a naïve teenager. The changes I had to deal with but my friends gave me comfort since I had yet getting used to it but they also gave me encouragement and strength to fight but even though when I lose them all I know one family who can give me strength even if everything they did was a lie.

Right now, I could see that as I was running my hip-length light brown hair with blonde highlights that were between colors white, silver, and regular blonde running across my face every time I looked back to see if anyone was following me and flow behind me as I run covered in little blood as is my clothes though barely noticeable. I wore a black low v-neck long-sleeved jacket, a blue t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

I was in the ministry but stopped in front of the war in the room filled with deatheaters, aurors, and few students from Hogwarts from D.A. I could tell that as I walked through the fights using my wand magic shield that I gained when once I raised my hand to protect myself.

I looked around to find Harry being restrained by Remus and I knew by that second he lost Sirius in the Veil. I watch as he run after Bellatrix with his face full of furious rage. I knew what he was going to do by that instant but I knew that he wouldn't be stupid enough to do it because I knew deep inside his heart he would never kill a life even if it was a murderer. I apparated knowing where he was heading and appeared just in time to see Voldemort turn to dust then all of a sudden Harry gasped in pain and fell to the floor, spasm. I was too concentrated on what was happening to Harry that I didn't notice the others running now in the room watching. I watch as Harry said something about love and such then he flips to his back as the dust comes out of his chest. My eyes widened and I put the shield around me but froze and silently breathe through my nose watching the exchange between Voldemort and Harry talking about how Harry would lose until he had to leave once the Ministry appeared.

* * *

I sighed and sat down on the couch, my head in my hands, massaging my temples. I could hear Severus sit down next to me and take me in his loving arms that made me relax.

"What is it, love," he asked softly. I slowly blinked and took a deep calming breath.

"Everything. Voldemort coming back, being the main key to protect Harry even if he doesn't want it, my studies, my home, my parents," I ranted on, "our relationship, etc. etc."

He sighed, his lovely Alaysia was working too hard he knew that much even though she learned so much with her school work, her family, the war, and their relationship but he knew that he was the only one who could help her through since he knew the key parts to her frustration, pain, and anger. He rubbed my arms as I sighed into his embrace and buried my face into his chest.

"Love, you need to relax," he whispered. "The more stuff you do the more you stress about things that shouldn't matter for at least for a while." I lean back slowly to look at his beautiful black eyes that held nothing but love.

"How can I do that," I said softly, "if I can't even stop to relax when I've been in danger my whole life?"

His eyes held pain and love for her but he knew that even though they weren't connected he knew she was in pain that seemed to pain him though he can mask it he only shows his true self to her and only her. He knew of several ways to comfort her but they both knew of what they needed before she left for Forks her hometown.

"Just let everything go for tonight," he whisper softly, leaning towards me. He kisses me gently on the lips before it became passionate yet gentle. He picked me up bridal style never breaking the kiss towards the bedroom and laying me down on the bed with him on top of me.

I slowly take off his robes as he takes off my clothes until we were in nothing but in our underwear. He slowly takes off my knickers throwing it across the room before turning back to me kissing and nibbling on my neck. I moaned as he nipped at my neck.

I tugged at his boxers that made him stand up and take off his boxers that fell to his ankles to show his hard member. He crawled back on top of me to lie between my thighs and pressed his lips against mine.

I broke the kiss and buried my head in the crook of his neck. He slowly entered until he filled me to the point and buried his head in the crook of my neck inhaling my scent. And slowly thrusted in and out of me that made us both moan. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his thrusts became harder and faster before our moans and groans got louder and louder.

I screamed as I reached my climax and Severus followed groaning as his seed shot in me and fell on top of me. We were breathing heavily, Severus was the first one to catch his breath before he took his wand from the bed table on the left and whispered an incantation and my stomach glowed before he pulled out of me, putting his wand away, and took me in his arms, lying on his side.

I sighed, snuggling into his side and rested my head against his chest.

"I love you," I whispered softly. He stroked my hair and pulled me closer to his side.

"I love you too," he said quietly. I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

* * *

I knew that someday that there would come a time where I would have to be involved in the supernatural someday but if there was anything I never knew that I was born I in it. A long time ago before I ever found out I was a witch, Edward always said that day when I wanted to become a vampire on prom night that he couldn't because of my _precious_ human life.

But I guess there's some contrary that I never seemed to fit in with normal people. Once I realized vampires existed I realized that I could fit in with the Cullen's since they have older minds and sometimes I forget that I'm even eighteen. Edward said that I would live a normal, happy, human life but that didn't last more than a few months. I wasn't really happy but I was relieved to restart my new life though I know that someday I would have to face my past head on in the future.

Even though I started a new life I was included in war. It's been eight months since I found out that I was a witch though I don't regret ever learning my true heritage because then I never would have met my friends, know about the war, and meet the love of my life Severus.

Even though I was hesitant of Severus he always helped me out with my problems. We became friends at first but then one of my sad moments became a passionate moments. I never regretted that day even though but I was happy that he used the charm for not having children. I wasn't ready to have children and I know that he wasn't either because of the war. We both knew that once the war was over we would have the life like other people deserve.

Though I know that there might be a chance that either of us would live I know somehow maybe one day that we would move on. We just want each other happy and nothing more. I think it surprised everyone at first that Severus fell in love with me though they are very happy that I'm the only person who could melt the ice around his heart.

Even though Edward broke my heart it's still a fresh wound yet it doesn't bleed anymore. But I know that there is only a scar and I knew that if Severus did the same to me it would re-cut the scar that has been held by him.

As I look out the window and think about how life turned to my love, it was nothing compared to the future that holds. Everyone knew that there's a small chance of winning this war but yet holds onto hope but some people let that hope slide and switch to the dark.

I sighed and thought, _Just a few months until I can return, my love_.


	6. Author Note

_**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating or publishing anymore stories on fan fiction but I've been sort of packed up with school and I've been to lazy to write more plus when I started to look over my stories I realized that every time I publish a new story I leave it behind to start a new one so I'm gonna try my best to continue and make new stories with some ideas popping up in my head plus maybe reform my stories so it has a better twist then it does now so wish me luck!**_

_**Love,**_

_**StarReader2009**_

_**P.S. once a chapter or story is added please my readers check 'em out and review but don't be too harsh because despite my long time on fan fiction I'm still new to writing.**_


End file.
